flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Copperdusk
Copperdusk 'is a dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Description Appearance Copperdusk is a dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Character Copperdusk is intelligent, but short-tempered. She is slightly awkward socially, and likes her own company, however she does want a mate some day. Copperdusk isn't the type to take risks, but she - if she is forced - will do so if she has to. Skills ''Coming Soon Life History Copperdusk was born a loner, her parents are Mercury and Caesar, and her three littermates are Titan, Goldie, and Sylvie. She was the odd one out among her siblings, and often she was the one left out in their games. She joined FlameClan at six moons old, as a loner roaming around away from her parents, after getting frustrated with her littermates' teasing. Copper was accepted into FlameClan, and got an apprentice name, Copperpaw. She had an Unnamed Mentor in FlameClan. Now she is a warrior that goes by the name of Copperdusk. She doesn't wish to go back to her old life, but Copperdusk doesn't know that her siblings regret their actions all those moons ago, and want to see her again. Roleplay Copperdusk is first seen walking around FlameClan territory, when she smells blood, and Twoleg. Looking to her side, she sees Flamestar and Mapleshine confronting a Twoleg - Mapleshine's former owners. Copperdusk stands in shock, even when Flamestar and Mapleshine are long gone, and then she slowly makes her way back to the camp. She, with the rest of FlameClan evacuates their territory, and heads for the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes to stay. Here, Copperdusk is showing being nervous, having never seen a Tribe cat before, let alone staying with them. When Crow says a sharp rebuke about the FlameClan cats staying with his Tribe, and would prefer if they stayed with the Tribe Of Falling Stars, Copperdusk is offended. However, when Hiddenshade mentions that Crow should come with them, saying that Eagle would take him in, he stalks away furiously. Copperdusk is confused why Crow reacted in this way, and Hiddenshade explains why to her. As Hiddenshade leaves Copperdusk to go hunting, she feels lonely, Hiddenshade notices, and asks Copperdusk if she'd like to go with him. She accepts his offer. Hiddenshade hunts first, catching a shrew. He then asks Copperdusk if she wants to hunt. She hesitates, and then nods, tasting the air. As she detects a mouse, she creeps up, and manages to catch it. When she is done with this, Copperdusk takes the mouse over to Hiddenshade, so it can be placed with his shrew. After this, Copperdusk and Hiddenshade head back to camp. At camp, Rain asks Crow to lead a hunting patrol. When Crow replies bitterly, Copperdusk narrows her eyes. Crow then asks the cats if anyone wants to hunt with him, and when Copperdusk replies that she's just been hunting, he gets even more angry and says if no cat will go with him, he won't go. When it's announced that Mapleshine has been captured by Twolegs, Copperdusk is shocked, but she doesn't want to take the risk to save her, as she doesn't want to become a kittypet herself. Later, as the talks go on, Copperdusk gets bored, so she starts to groom herself. Copperdusk is seen pacing around the Tribe camp. More Coming Soon Fanfiction Appearances Dusks of Copper Coming Soon Pedigree '''Mother: Mercury - Status Unknown Father: Caesar - Status Unknown Sisters: Sylvie - Status Unknown Goldie - Status Unknown Brother: Titan - Status Unknown Relationships Coming Soon Trivia * Copperdusk was first used on a RP site by Bramble. Although she quickly lost interest, Bramble still remembered her, and gave her a second chance here. <3 * Copperdusk's name was chosen because at the time, there was only one cat in Warriors with the prefix Copper-, and one with the suffix -dusk. Bramble thought it was unique, so she combined the two. * The names of Copperdusk and her family are all based off an element of the Perodic Table. For Copperdusk, this is copper. Images Life Image Chararts Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Brams Category:She-cat Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Pages with Charart Category:Dusks of Copper Characters